


Against All Odds

by Andromakhe



Series: Of Blades and Blossoms [6]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 1987)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Gen, Home, Meditation, Romance, dreamscape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5257958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromakhe/pseuds/Andromakhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Blessed" and set a few months later. When Leo expresses doubt about Lotus' loyalty, she is devastated. But Lotus knows quality and value, and she's nothing if not determined. She will prove her authenticity, to Leo and his family. Inspired by Joose's "If Tomorrow Never comes" and the Bee Gees' "How Deep Is Your Love."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Doubts and Tears

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure when this is set. Three months after "Blessed," perhaps. But I listened to "If Tomorrow Never Comes" by Joose and wanted to do a story based on the song, and this is kind of what happened. But I'm sure if you enjoyed "Blessed," you'll enjoy this. The theme is different, but it's definitely a continuation of issues explored there.

Leo sat on the floor of Lotus' living room, shivering from a combination of cold and tears. He removed a headset and unplugged it from Lotus' stereo, turning the machine off and huddling forlornly with his shell to the couch and his knees drawn up to his chest, arms folded defensively over it.

Lotus came into the living room, a simple robe covering her while she dried her hair with a towel. Leo didn't notice her, still lost in grief. But as Lotus approached, Leo raised his head, scenting her sweet shampoo. Lotus' curious expression became concerned when she saw that he'd been crying. She sat beside him and put a gentle arm around his twitching shoulders, removing the towel from around her head with her free hand. "What is wrong, dear one?" she asked tenderly.

Leo leaned against her, laying his head against her shoulder. Lotus instinctively understood he needed warmth of some kind and pulled him as close as she could to her side, one arm hooked around his shell.

"I...I'm so cold," Leo whispered.

"Do you need another blanket? Or I have an electric one. Perhaps I should pick up another one for when you're here."

"A heavier blanket would help. It's colder topside than in the sewers. Starting to feel lethargic."

Lotus patted Leo's shoulder and got a heavy, velvet blanket, which she draped over his outstretched legs and around his shoulders. Lotus saw Leo immediately pull the blanket close around him, holding it in place with an arm over his abdomen as he sighed gratefully. "This is so much better. Thank you." He had his head turned toward her, expression one of relief.

Lotus touched the back of his hand warmly, her heart full of love. Having a mutant turtle for a partner certainly presented unique challenges, but for him, it was worth it. Leonardo was that rare, that great. "Would you like something warm to drink? Milk or tea, perhaps?"

"Almond milk and French vanilla?" Leo asked hopefully.

Lotus laughed softly. "Feeling sentimental? I remember the first time we shared that. It was a nice afternoon."

"Yes, it was. I never had French vanilla before I met you. If you were a flavor, I think that'd be it. Rich and sweet and utterly enchanting."

Lotus gave a rare grin of unbridled joy. "Oh, Leonardo. You are too cute.. I'll come back."

Leo watched her leave the room, his heart warmed to see her happiness. It was special to him to see her openness, her compassion, her kindness. He could tell that around others, she was more guarded. Still honest, but when he was alone with her, he truly saw her in all her vulnerability. She trusted him absolutely, not only with her physical life but with her secrets - ones that could jeopardize her safety and be used to hurt her. Lotus knew it was not wise to let anyone so close, but Leo could make her cry, and that told him how much she loved him. The question was, did she know how much he loved her?

Lotus returned, the warm scent of the vanilla rising from the mugs on the tray she was carrying. There were also two slices of fluffy blueberry cheesecake with a graham cracker crust, along with forks. Lotus indicated the cheesecake. "That is my answer to what flavor I think you would be. You have the lightness of the topping and the sophistication and smoothness of the crust. Even as a dessert, you are substantial."

Leo laughed affectionately. "It just so happens I like this style of cheesecake. There's a such thing as too sweet, even for me. And I do have something of a sweet tooth."

"I thought the cheesecake would go well with the milk," Lotus replied as she set the tray in the middle of the table and put their servings at their places.

"And here I was expecting only milk. What a great idea." Leo took his seat across from Lotus, starting to lift a forkful of cheesecake before stopping and waiting for her to take the first bite. She giggled and chewed slowly, savoring her dessert as Leo did the same.

"I'm flexible," Lotus rejoined, sipping at her milk.

Leo gave no reaction except to eat slowly and to toy nervously with the edge of the warm blanket, which was draped around his shoulders and his thighs. Lotus knew Leo was troubled, but she also knew he was an open kind of guy. He didn't need to be prompted for information. At least, not yet. She'd wait until he started to become short-tempered. That was generally the sign that stress, whether from clan obligations or internal thoughts, was becoming too much. She was pleased to know Leo felt comfortable complaining to her. It meant he trusted her, because she knew he cared too much about reputation to speak candidly to anyone he thought would dislike him. Lotus knew that toward strangers, Leo was charming and perfect. It was those he loved who saw all of him - imperfections and all. She was honored to be one of the chosen few.

Leo noticed Lotus watching him, broadcasting concern. Concern and desire. Leo believed that Lotus felt attraction toward him, but he still wasn't quite sure why. She told him he fascinated her and he responded that it was just a phase. He was fully prepared that one day, Lotus would come to her senses and ask herself why she had chosen a mutant turtle when there were other eligible humans who Leo was sure would appreciate her for the capable and gentle-hearted woman she was. Lotus would have a man who could give her things, who could take her to any restaurant they felt like trying, as opposed to select ones that weren't hostile to mutants. Maybe the guy would have his own car. The turtle van didn't count. It was a vehicle designed for combat and was not to be used for personal errands. And while Lotus was certainly used to public transportation, it didn't seem right to Leo that Lotus didn't have every comfort. Lotus deserved more than Leo could provide, and this really hurt and made him feel inadequate. What did Lotus see in him? If it was his family she wanted, Leo was sure she could find a family with another man. Leo didn't corner the market on families.

Leo sighed and put his fork down, only about a quarter of his cheesecake eaten. He drank some milk and touched Lotus' hand lightly. "I'm sorry. The cheesecake was thoughtful, but I just can't appreciate it at the moment. Can we talk?"

Lotus' face fell, disappointed. But she gave a curt nod and covered their plates with plastic film, putting them in the refrigerator for later. Perhaps Leo would be up for it after they discussed whatever was bothering him now.

Leo's face was downcast. He could tell Lotus was somewhat annoyed. And he could understand. She wanted a nice afternoon together without any drama and she wasn't getting it. But this was serious and Leo knew the importance of being honest about deep-seated feelings, especially negative ones, because those feelings tended to poison relationships and get in the way of professionalism. If he couldn't enjoy blueberry cheesecake, that was an alarm. And he owed it to those he loved to tell them the truth about his condition, both physical and mental, so they could better understand how to compensate. Lotus was his teammate, just like his friends, and his state of being could jeopardize her safety if she wasn't aware of it.

Leo rose from his chair and glanced at the couch, and then the floor. When Lotus stood and began moving to the couch, Leo intercepted her and embraced her fiercely, his snout nuzzling her neck urgently. Lotus felt Leo's cool breath against it, discerned how shallowly he breathed, the way he trembled minutely against her body. Lotus had her arms around his shoulders while he held her around the ribs, and she caressed the back of his head and the side of his face as he maneuvered them to the couch. Before he sat down, he tilted his head up, trying to kiss her mouth. Lotus met him and meant to kiss him lovingly, but he caught her lower lip in his beak almost savagely and pulled it painfully before realizing what he was doing and letting go abruptly, sitting down hard, arms releasing her and dropping to his sides.

Lotus remained standing before him, confused. What had just happened? This was not her Leonardo. What came over him? For his part, Leo was looking steadily up at Lotus, and when she sought his gaze, there was remorse in his eyes. Lotus knew something wasn't right. Leo was in some kind of trouble. Her heart went out to him and she sat beside him, holding one of his hands and stroking the back of it soothingly. She tugged on part of the blanket and draped it over her legs, her feet already covered in warm socks, while the rest of the blanket remained around Leo.

Leo removed his hand from Lotus' grasp and draped an arm around her shoulders, scooting as close as possible and suckling the base of her neck carefully, running his tongue over it and feeling her shudder and press closer against him. He nipped gently, slowly, and kissed her throat lovingly, and Lotus found that any resentment she might have carried regarding Leo's earlier barbaric treatment ebbed away under his current sweet seduction. He let go of Lotus and stretched out on his side across the couch, his legs draped across Lotus' thighs. She ran her hands over his calves, massaging the tough muscle under her fingers with a pleased smile as Leo sighed appreciatively and supported his head and shoulders on a pillow and the armrest of the couch. The velvety blanket was still draped over both of them.

"Lotus, come sit on the floor closer to my head, would you?" Leo requested kindly. His hands reached out in front of him, fingers curling and uncurling as though massaging someone.

Lotus touched Leo's shoulder as she walked away from the couch without a word, returning with their customary futon and pillows. She spread it on the floor, arranged the sheet and pillows, and knelt on the mattress with one arm draped over Leo's ribs, so her ribs rested against the couch cushion. Leo began kneading her shoulders and Lotus rested her cheek against Leo's heart, listening to its steady beat and knowing she was absolutely safe here. She moaned softly, happily, and propped herself on Leo's shell to reach up and kiss his neck and his cheek before lying back against his chest with a contented sigh.

Leo was smiling down at her, one arm extended over his head and bent to rest on the edge of the couch while his other hand lay against Lotus' cheek and absently stroked along it and over her neck. Lotus could feel the tenderness in Leo's heart in the lightness of his touch, how his hand moved as though she were precious and fragile.

"Love?" Leo asked in the quiet.

"Yes, cherished one?" 

"Do you know? Do you know how much I love you?"

Lotus considered the question, one hand stroking the side of Leo's shell as the other caressed his face, from forehead to snout. "I know I am loved. As to how much, I know you would die for me."

Leo's hand stilled on her cheek before moving to glide over her upper arm and her shoulder. "That is well. I need you to be sure."

Something in Leo's voice, a sort of sorrow, made Lotus pause and tilt her head to look at him. She had an overwhelming urge to hold him close to her, to kiss away the pain she saw. "Come onto the futon," Lotus commanded. "There is more room down here."

Leo slid his legs off the couch and Lotus wrapped her arms around his ribs and pressed herself against him as he lowered himself to the mattress. She let go of him and lay on her side, Leo's arm under her neck. Leo draped the warm blanket over them, Lotus uncovering her feet while Leo kept his covered.

"What would make you think I do not know, Leonardo?"

Leo sighed heavily. "It's just if...If tomorrow never comes...I have to know that you will know you were loved."

"Leonardo," Lotus crooned. She nuzzled his shoulder and kissed his snout, pulling back to see his warm smile. "Everything you do says you love me. Do you know what you mean to me?"

Leo swallowed hard, turned his face aside. Lotus couldn't believe it. He didn't know? He turned back to her, his expression morose. "I don't doubt your love. I doubt its longevity."

Lotus felt like she'd just been punched in the stomach. He what?! "Get out! I don't want to see you," she hissed.

Leo blinked. "Wait, I-"

"Move!" Lotus snapped.

Leo was hurt and alarmed. He got to his feet shakily, wearing his belt and his weapons. He glanced toward the door uncertainly, but Lotus did not rescind her command. He opened his mouth to try to speak to Lotus again, but one look at her thunderous expression froze his tongue. Head lowered, not understanding her fury, Leo left Lotus' apartment and headed for home. Alone in her apartment, Lotus buried her head in her pillow and sobbed.


	2. Wounds and Wisdom

At first, Lotus had been so angry. Leo doubted her, didn't trust her, didn't believe her feelings were sincere. But after the initial flash of temper, the underlying sorrow took control and she asked herself why he didn't believe her love was genuine. Hadn't she been good to him? 

They had a bad start, maybe, but even their first meeting had its good points. She hadn't fought a warrior like him, one who clearly loved ninjutsu as more than just a tool or pastime, in her life before. Master Mogo did not count. Leonardo was enjoying himself as much as she was. She chuckled to herself when she remembered stunning him - his exclamation of startled indignation before he collapsed. She heard his praise in her mind: "Wow! You're good!" And she heard herself telling him he wasn't bad himself, feeling the same admiration she did at the time. How could that kind of first impression not yield a love that lasted as long as their spirits lived? 

Chakahachi and his wife had a love that lasted beyond death. Didn't Leo know he was meant to be her Chakahachi? "You mustn't go with him. You don't belong with him," Leo had pleaded in her dream. Leonardo's spirit called to her while Chakahachi called to his wife's spirit within her. 

Lotus belonged with Leonardo. She knew this as surely as she breathed. No one. No one would ever be able to take his place. She had to convince him.

Lotus called Leo with her cell phone. His communicator was answered quickly. It barely rang once on her end of the line.

"What's up?" Leo asked dully.

Lotus stared at the screen, disheartened at Leo's dispassionate tone and apathetic expression. She shook her head. "Leonardo, please come back. We can't leave things like this."

"I don't know, Lotus. Your reaction was unfair. I told you the truth and got yelled at. Maybe you're not calm enough to talk to."

Lotus felt herself clenching her teeth as her hand tightened on her phone. In defeat, she nodded. "Okay. Perhaps you are right. But we must talk again."

"I concur. I need to know why you reacted so violently. I see nothing wrong with what I said."

"You see nothing-" Lotus cut herself off as her voice rose in anger. "I don't understand why you said what you did."

"These things are hard to time. No telling when both of us will be rational enough to discuss something so emotionally charged, no matter what the reason. All I know is we have to talk then. It's too risky to do it now. Why don't you call me when you think you're yourself again?"

"What? So this is my fault?" Lotus snapped.

"You kicked me out of your house. Yes. I'd say this is your fault."

"Leonardo, sometimes I don't know what I saw in you," Lotus said lowly.

Leo froze, and Lotus knew dread. "So that's how it is, huh? You've gotten tired of me already? Well, it figures. I knew it would happen eventually."

"What?" Lotus' eyes widened in alarm. "It is not like that. I am not weary of you."

"Lotus, you just said you didn't know what you saw in me. That says you don't want to deal with me. And if that's the case, I can arrange it." Leo's tone was ominous, bitter.

"Leonardo. Wait."

Lotus' small voice made Leo pause, his previous certainty wavering.

"I...I will call you. I cannot tell you when, but I will call. We must go now, before we say more that we will regret.

"Remember to be a professional and don't let our discord affect your team. Then, you will have more guilt on your hands. I know you and it is how you are. When you are stressed, you crack the whip more harshly.

"Take care of yourself and wait for me. Please."

Leo's wrath cooled in the face of the truth Lotus spoke. He would have to be careful with his friends and his emotions during patrols. He would need to talk to them and apprise the team of his situation, that they needed to make sure he didn't do something he'd regret because he and Lotus weren't unified. He looked at Lotus in awe. Even in anger, Lotus loved him enough to advise him well. She was a rare and precious pearl, like the one in Chakahachi's urn. He needed to hold her, keep her with him.

"I will wait. I am patient. Usually.

"Your advice regarding the team and our patrols is well taken and much appreciated. You know me well. It's reminded me how much I actually need you.

"My advice to you is to remember the times you have smiled. Don't let loneliness and tears overtake you. I know you. And I don't want you to cry alone. Not anymore."

"How...How did you...I mean, I don't know what you're talking about," Lotus replied with all the confidence she could muster.

Leo chuckled shrewdly, and Lotus felt her heart twist painfully with longing. "We are ninjas, Lotus. And your eyes give you away." He winked, his smile teasing before it turned sad.

"Sayonara, you impudent reptile," Lotus complained, but Leo saw her wistful smile before the call was ended.

Leo felt heartened. There was still hope. Yes, they still needed to work out their misunderstanding, but they were warriors. They were partners. They were a team. And they would win.

That evening, after the family had dinner but before the Turtles left for patrol, someone in a familiar sweater and a hat placed a dessert box on their table. Donnie and Splinter looked at each other, already narrowing their eyes in suspicion. The person didn't leave, however, only stayed unobtrusively out of the way and watched as Leo opened the box and chuckled happily. Inside was a pie tin with a blueberry cheesecake, one slice partially eaten and tucked in with the rest of the dessert. In the gap where cheesecake was missing rested a lotus blossom. There was also a partially exposed note under the pie tin, written in Japanese and folded into the shape of a sword: To be with you is my happiness. May you always find laughter.

When Leo looked around for Lotus, she was gone. But Leo took the flower and the note and put them in his belt, and as he and his friends enjoyed their dessert, he knew that her spirit would go with him until they met again.


	3. Better Together

Two weeks passed without a word from Lotus. Leo began to wonder if she'd changed her mind about contacting him to arrange a meeting. But Leo didn't think Lotus was the type to go back on her word or leave him hanging, whatever the case. Still, his friends noticed his mild depression. He didn't laugh as readily, and though his skill and strategy were not compromised, he wasn't as talkative in battle. Leo remembered Lotus' advice, however, and he was mindful of his attitude toward his teammates. As it happened, he was skateboarding with the fellows when his communicator beeped. Everyone stopped, Raph and Mikey ahead and Donnie and Leo following.

Leo took the call, professional and neutral. "Leonardo here. Is there a problem?"

"No problem," came the quiet reply. "I just wondered if you had time to meet now."

Leo smiled brightly. "Lotus. It's great to hear from you. Sure. I have time. I'll just make sure it's all right."

"See you soon."

"Bye for now."

Mikey and Raph called over their shoulders. "See ya, compadres. We're gonna stay out here." 

"Later, fearless leader. Brainiac."

They zoomed off, Donnie hanging back as Leo contacted Splinter and asked if he could go meet Lotus. Splinter readily agreed, smiling, reminding Leo to be back for evening training. Replacing his communicator in his belt, Leo turned to go, but paused when he spotted Donnie.

"Hey, just wanted to wish you luck," Donnie said seriously, touching Leo's shoulder briefly. "I remember you said you and Lotus had a miscommunication. It was something serious. Something about you not believing in her. I hope you can get her to understand. I do."

Leo smiled warmly and squeezed Donnie's shoulder in return. "Thank you, my friend. I have a good feeling about this. I'll see you soon."

"So long. And Leonardo?"

"Yes?"

"Tell Lotus thanks for the cheesecake, would you?" Donnie winked and waved.

Leo chuckled quietly, bowing. Calling over his shoulder, he said, "Will do" before skating away toward Little Tokyo.

Lotus sat at her dining table, excited and nervous. She couldn't wait to see Leo's distinctive features - his big flippers, domed shell, his large nose and athletic physique. She smiled at the idea of hearing his gentle and sometimes sexy laughter, his tender speech, and to feel him in her arms again. If he let her touch him, that is. He seemed cheerful enough over the phone, but she told him she didn't know why she was ever attracted to him, and that was a lie. She couldn't bear the thought that maybe he'd reject any attempt at reconciliation in the face of that kind of declaration.

She sipped slowly at a mug of tea, and then began pacing back and forth with her mug in hand. She was still pacing when Leo knocked. Setting the mug on the table, she went to the door and opened it a crack, her hand dropping from the door as she backed up slowly and tried to control the sudden surge of mingled grief and love she felt.

Leo pushed the door open further but hesitated before stepping inside. "May I?" Leo spoke gently, kindly. Lotus assumed her sorrow was showing.

"Welcome, dear one," Lotus answered, reaching out to pull him inside by his fingers.

Leo gripped her hand and stepped in, kicking the door shut behind him. Lotus walked them to the dining table, her second mug of tea mostly gone. "Would you care for some tea?" Lotus asked politely.

"Yes, please," Leo replied with a smile, taking his seat across from her. He felt somewhat awkward about this oddly formal reception, but at the same time, it was somehow comforting to play along and follow protocols that were were well established.

"I'm not sure why I did not think to prepare better," Lotus said apologetically. "I'll return shortly." Not waiting for an answer, she entered the kitchen and returned with another mug and little walnut tarts. The tarts were still a little warm.

Leo perked up at the tarts. "I thought this place smelled like something sweet. You didn't have to go to so much trouble. What if I didn't have time to come?"

"Well, you did," Lotus countered, resuming her seat and biting into a tart. "It would have been disappointing if you hadn't had time, but I enjoy these, and I could have shared them with my coworkers instead. I'd have found something to do with them." Lotus waved her hand airily, finishing her first tart.

Leo simply nodded, his mouth full of tart. Finally finishing, he grinned at her. "Well, thank you for this. It's delightful."

Lotus' happy smile filled Leo with warmth.

They ate in a brief silence before Leo broke it. "Before I forget, Donatello says thank you for the cheesecake. And I appreciated your note."

Lotus laughed warmly, and Leo began to feel that their earlier politeness was simply the way they always were and not just something to hide behind after all. "I am pleased your family enjoyed it. I needed you to know what you mean to me."

They'd both eaten a few tarts each and Leo was finishing his second mug of tea. There were two tarts left on the plate, but when Lotus raised her eyebrows at Leo and began to cover them with a bowl, Leo nodded assent and walked over to Lotus' couch. Lotus joined him shortly, noting the empty teapot as she passed it. She sat beside him and Leo took her hand, already draped in the blanket he'd used when he was over two weeks ago.

"Leonardo, I'm sorry-"

"Lotus, we have to-"

They stopped simultaneously, laughing.

Leonardo gazed softly at Lotus, his fingers exceedingly gentle on hers. "I've missed you very much. Master Splinter and the fellas have been really understanding, and because of them, I've been functioning reasonably well. Quite well, considering. But I can't and won't deny that being here again, touching and smelling and seeing and hearing you, has healed my heart in a way only you can. What I said about not believing in your love came, comes, from a place of insecurity."

Lotus wrapped an arm around Leo's shell, head resting on a small pillow propped against Leo's shoulder. Deciding that wasn't comfortable enough, she draped herself across Leo's thighs, on top of the fuzzy blanket covering him, lying on her back with the pillow under her neck and against the armrest of the couch. Her thighs and calves rested on Leo and her feet rested on the couch cushion.

Leo chuckled lovingly over at Lotus, who smiled back comfortably. He began massaging her calves, and then her feet. Her feet twitched in his hands as she tried to keep them still, enjoying the pressure of his fingers while their movement also tickled. Leo tried moving his palms along the soles of her feet, only using his fingers to apply pressure, and that seemed to help. Her feet still occasionally twitched, but for the most part, they were relaxed. When Leo checked to see how she was doing, he was gratified to note her smooth, untroubled countenance.

"You're so good at this," Lotus said approvingly. "And as I was trying to say before, I'm sorry for what I said. Regarding not knowing what I saw in you. I was hurt and angry that you didn't believe in my sincerity, my loyalty, and that prompted me to lash out at you. I know why you stood out to me, so I believe I lied to you."

"I have said hurtful things to my dearest friends out of anger, stress, and humiliation, so I understand completely how emotion can do the talking. I forgive you. Absolutely. 

"But I still don't understand why what I said caused you pain. I never said I don't believe you love me. I can feel that you do. But you could get tired of a life that's so restricted. You could be with a human, go anywhere, do anything. You could go to any theater, any restaurant. You could marry someone wealthy, someone kind and considerate and similar to me in personality. You deserve every good thing. You deserve so much more than I can give." Leo stared down at his lap, dejected.

"Leonardo." Lotus tilted his head up, simultaneously exasperated and touched. "Do you think humans are better partners just because of their species? Because they're not. I won't lie to you. You make good points about my lack of options, the things I don't have, the difficulties being with a mutant entails.

"But you are forgetting that you are not the only strategic mind on this team. Remember that I tricked you. I knew that entering into this partnership meant I would have to make sacrifices. And it would seem you don't have it easy, either, being a male mutant with the pressures of masculine roles that you think you can't fulfill. It doesn't even matter to me. I'm not with you for those.

"I don't know what to say, how to convince you. Marrying someone rich might get me money, but it would also get me a lot of other problems. Do you think his family would really accept someone like me? Someone with no standing in society and questionable employment? Do you think he'd be loyal when he can buy prettier young girls? And if he was as kind and honorable as you, it wouldn't be enough. I'd compare him to you and find him lacking if he were a civilian. On the off chance he was a warrior, too, it would still be wrong because we wouldn't share the same history. Do you remember Chakahachi and his wife?"

Leo exhaled a laugh, and then sobered. "I'll never forget him. Or his urn. Poor Raphael. It practically crushed him in its attempt to open itself. I laugh, but Raphael was probably in a great deal of pain."

"I remember Michelangelo was complaining about how heavy it was, and I can believe it." Lotus chuckled.

"Anyway, what about him?" 

"Chakahachi and his wife sought each other for four hundred years. I don't know for sure, but I'm betting she was a ninja. Why else would she have chosen me to live with? I had a dream in which Chakahachi was calling to his Lotus Blossom. Interestingly, you were calling to me, desperately trying to keep me here in this time, this world. That is why I sought you out. I do not know if it was truly your spirit or my mind conjuring you, but the point is that we are tied together on that level and it must have happened when we met and complimented each other's skill. I know, because I dreamed it, that you and I are like Chakahachi and his wife. We are meant to be together. Being separated would only cause despair and hopelessness until we were reunited. You and I, Leonardo. We brought together two spirits that longed for each other. We brought them rest and joy. And they...They have connected us and done the same."

"Oh, Lotus," Leo said, tender and pensive. "I didn't think about it like that. For me, it was just a mission. I was trying to save the world and get Chakahachi to return to his urn. But if his wife sensed a kindred spirit in you because you were bound to me, and she also sensed a similar love in me...Maybe she orchestrated this somehow. 

"I know you're the only one for me. You are everything I need in a partner. I didn't know I had such deep roots in you. You were angry because I belittled what is actually something sacred and true. I understand now. If I were you, I'd have been angry, too. Can you forgive my mistake?"

Lotus sat up and knelt at Leo's feet, palms warm against his thighs as she reached up to kiss his beak. Leo lowered his head in response, their mouths meeting in a passionate, sensual kiss that had Lotus shivering with pleasure. Leo had his arms around her upper body as he licked at her lower lip. Lotus slid her tongue in his mouth and wound her arms around his waist, fingers caressing his ribs and sending wonderful tingles through Leo's body. Releasing him, she kissed him on the snout and patted his shoulder before walking away, returning with a bundle wrapped in cloth. Placing it in his lap, she busied herself with the futon, which was folded against a wall. Leo unwrapped the bundle as Lotus worked, gasping quietly at the embroidered robe inside.

Leo stood up and held the robe against his chest, finding that it fell to his ankles. It was a medium weight and coarseness, the fabric cool against his skin. Wearing the robe was like being wrapped in the sky itself - the material was blue, embellished with purple lotuses and silver swords made of thread near the collar, the edges of the sleeves, and the hem near his feet. He draped it around his body and liked the feel of the material, the weight on his shoulders, and its flowing looseness. He tied it closed with the white sash it came with, making sure to fold it appropriately so the left side covered the right.

Lotus looked up from her work, eyes widening as her heart skipped a beat. She stood up and just stared at Leo a long moment before bowing to him and offering him a shy smile.

Leo grinned and returned her bow, touching a lotus on his sleeve delicately. "I don't know what to say. I like it. It's heavy without being restrictive, but at the same time, I wouldn't feel right wearing it outdoors where it could get dirty."

"The fabric is not fancy. It is easily washed. I just thought you could use a robe for this cooler weather, and because I'm always wearing something. It didn't seem fair for you to have nothing."

"I'm used to it. Barely having clothing, I mean. But I appreciate this gift. I'm only sorry I don't have anything for you."

Lotus took Leo by the hand and pulled him onto the mattress. "Tell me you believe in me. Hold me close and kiss me like you want me. Touch me tenderly, like you love me so much you can't describe it. Embrace me like you need me beyond words. No one else can give me these things."

"Tell me the truth, Lotus," Leo commanded, lying beside her and poised to acquiesce to her demands, arms open and reaching. "Wouldn't a handsome, wealthy human be tempting to you?"

Lotus met Leo's eyes and nodded. "Yes. He would."

"Yet you love me?"

"Yes."

"How do you know?"

Lotus brushed Leo's beak with her index finger as she thought. "For one, I think and dream of you. For another, I think and dream of us. And thirdly, I've seen your goodness and your unpleasantness, and I still think you're worth it. Running off with a wealthy stranger just isn't worth what I'd lose in the process. If you want me to leave you, you need to do a better job making it worth my while." She smirked at him, winking.

Leo's heartwarming laughter soothed the hurt inside Lotus' own heart, and his strong embrace and steady hands invited her to trust him again. And his whispered words healed her. "I love you. And I'm so sorry. I never mean to make you cry. I hope you know that."

Hugging him tightly, Lotus kissed his beak lovingly and murmured reassurances. "Do not worry, dear one. I am aware. And I forgive you."

"Thank you. For your understanding and your honesty. If you ever want to leave-"

Lotus silenced him with a finger to his beak. "As I already said, it would not be worth it. I have what I need with you. But just for the record, if you ever wished to go your own way, don't be afraid to say so."

"I can't see myself ever wanting to. But what do you mean, you have what you need? You mean to say there are things I give you? I'm not just taking from you?"

"Of course not," Lotus said in frustration. "You have a family who might just accept me, you happen to speak Japanese and are a ninja, and the fact you sing doesn't hurt. That's a lot more than I'd get from someone random off the street. 

"Leonardo, whatever inconveniences and insecurities come with our love are manageable if we work together. I appreciate that you want me to be happy and comfortable and safe and everything. But I already have those things with you. Don't push me away unless you actually want me gone. You. Personally. I don't deserve to be rejected for any other reason, and especially not because you lack confidence."

"I just don't understand why anyone would choose more restrictions, more opposition, more questions," Leo said.

"Most people probably wouldn't. They'd get tired eventually and give up or surrender. I think it's unfair that you can't go anywhere you'd like just because of what you are. And of course, people wonder what I see in you. And I know some have told you it's unnatural for us to be together, that you're unnatural. And look. You're not even bothered. You've heard it before. And I've dealt with idiots who talk without knowing the whole story before. 

"You're good to me. You treat me like a queen. No, I don't mean materially. It's sincere and unique to you. It comes from love and I know you don't do it just to get something from me. I know how rare that is and I'm not giving that up just because some guy is pleasant to the senses."

"You know, sometimes I wonder what you see in me. I suppose I'm reasonably muscular, but I'm still a turtle."

"I don't even know the answer to that. At first, I saw you as a turtle, though even then, you had a certain charm. But over the months we were separated, the view shifted so that I emphasize your humanity more. Sometimes, I forget you're a turtle, until something relevant comes up, like clothes that'll accommodate your shell." Lotus chuckled and Leo smiled.

Leo got up and walked over to the dining table, grabbing a walnut tart and eating as he brought the last one to Lotus and fed it to her. Lotus smiled around her food as Leo cleared the table and poured them both glasses of almond milk in the kitchen. Lotus was waiting on the couch when he returned, one hand extended for a glass as she nodded in gratitude.

Leo and Lotus put their arms around each other and just sat like that, sipping at their cool drinks until Leo had to return home. He sighed heavily and met her eyes, regretful. Lotus took their empty glasses to the table while Leo stood up. Returning to Leo, Lotus rested her chin against his shoulder as her arms held him captive. One of Leo's arms was wrapped around her shoulders as his free hand stroked her cheek and combed through her hair.

"Stay," Lotus whispered next to his ear.

"You know the drill, Lotus," Leo said sorrowfully, with a touch of weariness.

"Then let me come with you. I could...stay in your room. You wouldn't even know I was there."

"What about patrol?"

"I'd come along. Or if the others wouldn't be comfortable, you could drop me off home."

"You can't stay overnight, though. I mean, probably."

"It is all right. Perhaps you could stay over."

Leo released Lotus and stepped back, pondering. "I'd like that some day," he murmured.

"I will come with you, for tonight. Like I said, I can stay in your room."

"Okay. We'd better get moving. We have to jog."

Leo removed his robe and folded it into the cloth wrapping Lotus had it in. As Leo wore his swords, Lotus found a plastic bag for the robe and tied it securely before donning her own ninja gear. They moved briskly underground, making it home just in time to skid to a stop in the doorway of the practice room, to Splinter's bemused gaze and the curious stares of the other turtles.


	4. Camouflage and Armor

"Hello, my student. And konichiwa, young Lotus. Have you come to join us in training today?"

"I, ah..." Lotus faltered. "I would not mind joining, but I do not wish to make Leonardo's friends uncomfortable."

Donatello shrugged. "I don't care either way."

"I think it's a radical notion," Michelangelo put in cheerfully. "Changes things up a little."

Raphael looked at Leonardo, then Lotus, and back to Leonardo. After some consideration, he waved a hand casually. "Eh, I'm in. I have no reason to object. She behaved when she came with us on patrol and didn't get in our way." 

"We are meditating today." Mikey and Raph frowned at each other. Splinter nodded to them, knowing they weren't going to be happy. They were capable of it, after much discipline, but they didn't have the natural ability Leo and Donnie had. "Leonardo, please sit with Michelangelo. He seems to do better when you are near him. Donatello...That's right. With Raphael. Lotus, you can sit with Leonardo."

"Actually, can I sit with you, Master?" Lotus asked. "Since we seem to be pairing up."

Splinter gazed at her warmly. "Of course." Splinter patted the mat everyone was sitting on and Lotus sat to his right, Leo and Mikey in front of her and to her right while Raph and Donnie were to her left, the same distance away as Leo and Mikey.

Lotus reached out tentatively with her left hand and brushed Splinter's fingers. He gripped her hand gently and she smiled at him, turning to watch Leo, who had seen the exchange and seemed pleased. Leo had an arm around Michelangelo's shoulders and let him sit closer to him. Raph and Donnie didn't sit so close and didn't touch each other, but they sat near enough that it was clear they were comfortable together. Apparently, proximity alone was enough to keep Raphael calm enough to focus, as was the tactile feedback for Michelangelo. He was already relaxed and Lotus was touched by how safe Michelangelo seemed to feel. Indeed. She could relate, training notwithstanding. Leo, for his part, looked in his element, having someone to sooth and help. It seemed that Splinter had paired them because they gave each other what they needed.

"You are doing well, my students," Splinter praised. "I would like to try something new. You know stealth is about silence, invisibility, and efficiency. It is best to finish a job quickly, since stealth is difficult to maintain for lengthy durations. But at the same time, that is easier said than done. There is a such thing as being spiritually or emotionally loud. For a master ninja, it is not enough to be physically quiet. To sneak up on someone who has their spiritual abilities honed, it requires yet another layer of concealment.

"Lotus, I sense you are good at this. Good at sensing spirits and good at masking your own. You are probably a decent tracker, too, yes?"

"I can hunt," Lotus answered simply.

"Lotus, how do you hide yourself? Can you teach them?"

"Wait, what?" Raphael grumbled. "I'm not taking orders from her. I don't care if she's Leonardo's girlfriend."

"Hold on, Raphael," Leonardo began warningly.

"No, my turtle," Splinter corrected gently. "I do not mean for Lotus to issue commands. I mean for her to demonstrate, while you four try to sense her."

"Oh. Well, I guess I can deal with that," Raphael nodded.

When Splinter gauged his pupils were in light to moderate trances, he whispered to Lotus and she nodded. Moving stealthily around the room, she was silent as a breeze. She touched Donatello on the shoulder, who started slightly. She touched Raphael on the shell. His head whipped around and he growled in a whispered rumble, but subsided when he saw Lotus. She touched Michelangelo on the top of the head. He gasped softly, but smiled up at her. She hesitated behind Leonardo, who was in a deeper trance than the other three already. Lotus figured he was more skilled than they in this department as well, and this pleased her. Finally, she approached and stroked Leo's cheek, in full view of Leo's friends and Splinter. Leo was in too deep for such a light touch to wake him. Lotus made eye contact with Splinter, raising her eyebrows in question. "Join him," was his suggestion.

Lotus' eyes lit up, and Mikey's eyes widened in surprise. "Whoa, that was loud, dudette. You really like that suggestion."

"Sssssh, Michelangelo," Splinter murmured, and Mikey stared at the mat apologetically.

"Oops," he muttered.

Lotus sat across from Leo and took his hands, Splinter focused avidly on both their spirits. She found herself before a building that was like a fortress. It was made of shiny smooth granite and a white cloth banner depicting a brown rat in a kimono and four green turtles leaping across buildings waved in the wind from the top of a nearby flagpole. The building, however, for all its foreboding appearance, was easily approachable. There was nothing to deter someone from walking right up to it and touching its cool walls. But Lotus discovered the building was approachable because there was no discernible way to get in. It was a solid, square shape, with a domed roof. She circled around and around, and even flew over the building to see if there was an entrance higher up. About the third time circling, a door appeared at ground level where there was once just smooth wall. Lotus raised her fist to knock, but the door just swung inward.

Splinter smiled at this and spoke quietly to the others, explaining what he saw. The turtles linked hands with Splinter and observed the pair with his help, since this was a skill too advanced for their current training.

Lotus' entrance was once again smooth wall, and she found herself in a room full of platforms of varying widths and at various heights. Some platforms were barely narrow enough to stand on, while others could probably fit a couple adults standing side by side. The lowest one to the ground could be jumped to, and so could a few more above that. They were like stairs, only arranged in a clockwise manner around the room. They were attached to the walls on one side while the rest of the platform hung over empty air. Platforms that couldn't be jumped to could be climbed to via ladders of various types - rope, wood, metal. The platforms were also of those varying materials. The highest platform was below a glass skylight, closed at the moment.

Lotus leapt, swung, somersaulted, and climbed, the spiritual exercise almost as exhilarating as the physical. When she got to the skylight, she pushed on it, but it was locked. There was a glimpse of night sky through the window, however. She searched for some kind of latch or lever, but found a small hole instead. She couldn't even fit a fingertip through it. She tapped on the glass and a tiny key landed at her feet with a soft clatter against the wooden platform she stood on. It had a circular bow and a blade with no teeth. It fit into the hole and pressed a hidden catch, and when she tried pushing on the window again, it opened to Leo's smiling face and laughing eyes.

Lotus jumped into Leo's arms, legs twining around Leo's waist and arms winding around his shoulders as he backed onto the rooftop and sat on a padded rug. She rested her cheek against his shoulder and nuzzled his neck affectionately. The banner flapped audibly as a brisk, cool wind tossed her hair around both of them, though the hair didn't sting Leo's cheek when it collided with it. 

"You didn't have to go to so much trouble, you know. You had the ability to go the easy way."

"What? And deprive you of a show? You and I were drawn to each other because of our skill. It would have been...dishonorable to cheat, never mind that you would have answered all the same."

Leo chuckled in the gentle way that meant he was touched. "It was beautiful to witness. And impressive. I'm sorry I didn't let you in sooner. I honestly wasn't aware you were trying to commune."

"Master Splinter wanted me to demonstrate hiding my spirit. In order to do a thorough job of being stealthy. I might have been too efficient. Maybe we should go back to the others."

Leo and Lotus put their arms around each other, Leo's around Lotus' shoulders and Lotus' around Leo's waist, and came to themselves simultaneously. Leo turned Lotus' head toward him with a hand under her chin as he looked at her with concern. "Are you all right?"

"I am...serene. We should make a place for ourselves that incorporates both our sanctuaries."

"Maybe mine could be our practice room, if we feel like that kind of union. Doing katas together."

"I like it." Lotus smiled.

Leo and Lotus focused on Splinter, who seemed amazed by what he saw. Michelangelo was fascinated. "You two were tubular. It was like you were one spirit. I mean, you could tell it was two different ones combined, but...I don't know." 

Splinter had tears in his eyes. "Leonardo, you and Lotus remind me of my own lost wife. She died quickly, within a month or so of getting sick, but we had many happy years before I had to leave Japan. We chose not to have children, which turned out to not go to plan since I have you four." Splinter paused, ears and whiskers drooping as he mourned, but after some moments, he brightened. "And thank goodness for that. I was in a dangerous place emotionally if I didn't have you four to keep me in the present.

"Lotus, can I speak with you later? Privately?"

Lotus glanced at Leo, then back at Splinter. "Of course."

"Um, Lotus?" Leo asked tentatively.

"Yes?" Lotus smiled encouragingly.

"How do you hide your spirit? I couldn't even sense you. It was like you didn't exist."

The other turtles nodded. Splinter pursed his lips thoughtfully but made no comment.

"It is a trick, Leonardo," Lotus explained. "I am not really hiding. Master Splinter knows this."

Splinter smiled and nodded. "If I did not know to look for her, I would not have seen her. Therein lies her cunning and ingenuity. She felt nothing, no emotion. She was neutral, but not numb. Thus, she blended in to background noise without arousing suspicion by being totally silent. When I suggested she join you in meditation, Michelangelo commented that she was loud and easily sensed. I believe Lotus is naturally good at escaping notice, but she is also polished, which indicates some training in emotional control. A ninja must be emotionally and physically controlled at all times, though occasional slip-ups are understandable. This will become easier as you move into adulthood. Donatello probably has natural aptitude. He has always been the calmest of you turtles.

"That is all for today, I think. Let us have dinner and then I would like to borrow Lotus a while. Do you plan to patrol with my sons, my daughter?"

"No. Not tonight. I might cause conflict between Raphael and Leonardo."

Leo seemed disappointed, but nodded acceptance. Raphael seem relieved. It wasn't that he disliked Lotus. In fact, it was quite the opposite. But deep in his heart, Raphael felt like he was losing Leo, while Michelangelo was happy to have another friend who accepted mutants. Yes. Maybe Raph was a tad jealous.


	5. Missed and Misjudged

Lotus and Splinter left the lair together while Raphael and Michelangelo disappeared into Donatello's workshop. Leo shadowed Splinter and Lotus, who decided to let him join them, while Raph and Mikey had decided to include Donnie in the discussion about whether Leo's priorities were changing.

"So it's just me, then? Worried about this?" Raph muttered, annoyed.

"I haven't seen anything to suggest that Lotus is more important than the team," Donnie affirmed. "He's never missed a training session, and it's not like he's ever been dishonest with us about her effect on him. Yeah, he's obviously got it bad for her, but I don't think it has to mean we're second or third fiddle."

"Totally," Michelangelo agreed. "Leonardo's a cool dude. He deserves a lady like Lotus. So yeah, maybe we see less of him 'cause he's over at her place, but I can see why he'd want to spend every spare moment with her.. I miss him sometimes, too, Raphael. But I can't - I don't wanna say anything and make him feel bad, especially when Lotus obviously cares about him. We all saw their spirits. They're that close. If we separate them, Leonardo's gonna be bummed, and we have no good reason to take her away from him."

Raphael sighed heavily. "I guess not. But I can't say nothing, Michelangelo. I liked having him to ourselves." 

"Well, if it bothers you that much, why aren't you talking to Leonardo?"

"I can't go crying to Leonardo. He'd probably laugh at me. And even if he didn't, it's awkward."

"You're talking to me and Donatello just fine."

"Because this isn't about you."

"Oh. Then I'll tell him. Hey, maybe we should talk to Lotus about it. I mean, it's kind of about her."

"This is a family affair," Raphael protested.

"It's also a scheduling affair," Donatello put in, "and it makes more logical sense to include Lotus in the negotiations. We should discuss it while she's here, if possible. Or else we'll have to postpone it, and it's better to strike while the iron's hot, as they say."

"Well, I'm gonna watch some TV and keep an eye out," Michelangelo announced.

"I'll be in my room sulking," Raph muttered.

Mikey laughed and patted Raph's shoulder. Raph scowled at him and shrugged him off. "Dude. Chill out. That's rude."

"Hey, I warned you," Raph argued, but as he brushed past Michelangelo, he squeezed his shoulder firmly and caught Mikey's answering smile. Donnie was left alone with his experiments, happy to get some peace and quiet for a little while.

Splinter, Lotus and Leo sat on the roof of a restaurant that was a couple stories tall. "Lotus, may I ask you what draws you to Leonardo? I do not believe I was ever told, and it is admittedly a concept I have trouble understanding. Mostly because you are different species."

"In hindsight, if I strip away the physicality, the fascination, the admiration, and yes, even the frustration-" she smiled warmly at Leonardo, who laughed quietly, "I'd have to say I was drawn to his spirit. I knew, on some intuitive level, that I'd never met a man like him and probably never would again. It wasn't just that he loved ninjutsu and was an impressive swordsman." Leo grinned broadly, eyes lighting up. Lotus giggled and propped herself against his shell without thinking, her cheek resting against Leo's. "Leonardo clearly enjoyed our fight as an art form, and it's hard to find people who are both skilled and passionate. And there was something about his conviction, though not in line with mine, that I respected profoundly. Leonardo is...a consummate professional. He will not be turned aside from his obligations, and it was precisely because I am similar that we were unable to come to a mutually satisfying agreement. Negotiations failed, and that was refreshing. Usually, all I have to do is make some kind of physical threat, and people will give me what I want. Leonardo was not that way. With him, I had to be tricky, tempting, flattering, and finally, devastatingly honest. But in the end, the joke was on me, because I could not stick to my declaration. I could not stay away from him." 

Leonardo turned and pulled Lotus beside him, his forearm supporting her lower ribs as she nestled close.

"Leonardo defied my expectations when it came to men, but he did it so...honorably. He was being himself. He wasn't trying to impress. And I think I loved that I always have a choice. Even now, if I wanted to walk away, I could, with no fear of reprisal. Leonardo's not hostile or a pushover who'll do whatever I say. He'll do almost anything I say, because that's what he does for anyone he loves, but if it goes against his code of honor, it's a no. Probably for anyone. Maybe even you, though I do not think there would ever be occasion to test that."

Splinter looked impressed. "She knows you very well, my son."

"We already discussed this," Leo replied neutrally.

"If your spirits did not convince me that your love is genuine, your words certainly have, young ninja," Splinter said kindly. "I was uncertain you were genuine. I warned Leonardo that he should be wary of you, that you might only want him to gratify some need or desire and when you were through with him, you'd leave him heartbroken. So if I had a hand in influencing Leonardo to doubt you, I'm truly sorry. I was only trying to protect him."

"A lot of pain could have been avoided." Lotus sighed in disappointment.

Splinter nodded.

"But there are certainly people who are that ungrateful or disloyal. What you said was absolutely reasonable. I forgive you. I never want to see Leonardo sad. Because of our common goal, I bare you no ill will."

"Leonardo, you've chosen well, I think. I wish you both the very best and hope with all my heart and all my spirit that you two can find happiness in this world, even if you must be discreet about it."

Leonardo embraced Splinter tightly, burying his snout against his master's shoulder as Splinter returned the hug and tenderly stroked his shell. Lotus hovered between Leo and Splinter, wanting to be a part of the hug but not knowing how to show it. Eventually, she just threw an arm around each of them and they did the same with her, Leo turning his head to rest his cheek against hers. Splinter detached himself from the embrace and smiled, waiting for her and Leo to release each other. When they did, he jumped off the roof and they followed him back home.


	6. An Agreement and A Snack

"Leonardo, we have to talk," Raphael said as soon as he saw him.

"Hmmm? What's wrong?"

Raph's eyes flicked to Lotus, then back to Leo. "You know what? Never mind. I mean, it's not like we can't do without you." He turned and stalked off toward his room, eyes narrowed.

Leo blinked after him and then looked at Splinter. "Um...What happened there?"

"I do not know, but it clearly has something to do with Lotus. Perhaps you should talk to him."

Lotus, meanwhile, was looking toward the exit, clearly contemplating leaving. But Michelangelo spoke up.

"I know what's up. I think you two should sit down. We three already talked while you were gone."

Leo and Lotus sat to either side of Michelangelo. Splinter called over his shoulder that if he was needed, the group should feel free to come find him.

"Leonardo, what Raphael really means is that...well...we kinda miss you, dude. You're not here as much as you used to be, and while none of us want to take Lotus away from you, we're not feeling like we're treated fairly. I don't think you mean to do it. I mean, if Kala were here, I'd probably want to spend most of my time with her, so I get you. But you get us, too, right?" Mikey was staring into Leo's eyes imploringly, begging him not to be upset or to take his words the wrong way.

Leo glanced toward Lotus, pained. Lotus put a hand over Leo's comfortingly. He focused on Michelangelo again. "I didn't realize...Since I always see you fellas, I didn't think I was neglecting you. How long have you felt this way?"

"A few weeks now. At first, we were all happy for you. And we still are. Even Raphael is. But that was before you weren't available to watch movies with or skateboard or swim or play basketball. It was before we couldn't find you in the practice room and you weren't around to referee me and Raphael fighting over what to watch. You know. Quality time. And even though you were around recently, you weren't quite yourself, so it doesn't really count. It was us trying to be good friends more than you really enjoying yourself. It seemed to help, but we knew you missed Lotus. Now that you guys are obviously okay again, we want you here. AT least until we start getting annoyed by your bossiness."

Leo laughed merrily. "I guess you get enough of that on patrols, huh?"

"Totally." But Michelangelo's smile was affectionate. "But a patrol wouldn't feel right if someone else was doing it. Even if it was Sensei. I'm glad he doesn't usually interfere in our teamwork. Unless, you know, we're heading into a mondo problemo."

"Sensei's great. He doesn't try to shield us from everything, but at the same time, it's obvious he cares about us.

"Lotus, you know what I have to do. But it doesn't sit right with me that you should be shortchanged."

Lotus looked thoughtful. "Why don't we see each other once or twice a week? If it's twice a week, it could be for shorter durations each day. Personally, I'd prefer once a week for the entire day versus twice a week for a few hours each day. The other days, there's always the phone."

"I'd prefer the longer intervals, too," Leo agreed. "What do you think, Michelangelo?" 

"I resonate with that notion. Should I get Donatello and Raphael?"

"Please." Leo nodded.

Michelangelo sped off to Raph's room, and then Donatello's workshop, taking his seat between Leo and Lotus while Raph sat by Leo and Donnie sat across from them on a dining chair. After some moments of silence, Raphael prompted. "What's the deal, Fearless? The knucklehead here says you have something promising."

"Oh. I thought Michelangelo already...told...Never mind. We were thinking what if I visit Lotus once a week? I could stay with her most of the day, the way it has been. We can always call each other and I'd be here the rest of the time. Well, when I'm not working at the fitness center."

"Even with work, we're still getting more of your time," Raphael said. "And it's not like the rest of us don't work part time, too. In fact, that's probably part of the reason it feels like we never see you."

"Yeah. Michelangelo brought that to my attention. I never meant to neglect you guys. I didn't know I was doing it, honestly. I just had to be with Lotus as much as I could. I'm really sorry about that." He met each turtle's gaze steadily, and each one signaled forgiveness, whether with a kind smile, an understanding nod, or a friendly elbow to the ribs that was more bark than bite.

"Hey, if Lotus isn't patrolling with us, maybe you should walk her home," Raphael suggested.

"As per the agreement, you won't be seeing her until next week, at least. May as well make the most of it," Donatello chimed in.

"How about I just patrol with you? That way, no one has to do any extra work. Or alternatively, I can walk myself home." 

"You know I want any excuse to have more time with you," Leo put in.

Raphael frowned and exchanged awkward glances with Michelangelo and Donatello. "The team is kind of our thing, Lotus. You're competent help. But you'll throw us off."

"Tonight's just not right for guests, dudette," Michelangelo said gently. "Another time when the vibe is more positive for sure. Please don't be upset."

"Sorry, Leonardo," Donatello said softly. "Looks like you're overruled on this one. But you can check on her after our patrol. After all, she'll probably be fine. We should know."

Leonardo nodded slowly, resigned. But he couldn't really blame his friends for wanting their due immediately, and he had to admit that Lotus wasn't yet part of the clan. She wouldn't be for some time. There was still a palpable barrier of stiffness that April and even Irma had already overcome. His team was right. If Lotus was to come along, it had to be on a night when the group genuinely welcomed her, or it would ruin their machinery. He turned to Lotus. "I'm afraid I must acquiesce to the will of the team. It is a matter of unity, safety, and efficiency. I'll come by later to ensure you made it home."

Lotus nodded, vaguely dejected. Though she couldn't say she didn't understand. Friends were important. Lotus, being rather introverted, didn't have many friends, but she knew their value. They would stand by you if a romance didn't work out. They'd stay with you for hours talking about nothing important, just out of companionship. She'd had a couple friends like that in Japan, and she hoped she could find friends like that in America.

Lotus stood up from the couch and Leo stood beside her. "Be safe, and good luck." She made eye contact with Leo's friends.

"Right back at ya, dudette." Mikey grinned.

"Thanks. And I second Michelangelo." Donnie nodded politely.

"We'll be fine. Worry about yourself," muttered Raph.

"I will be careful," Lotus replied neutrally. She linked an arm through Leo's and raised her eyebrows at him. "Shall we?"

"I'll be right back, fellas," Leo said, walking Lotus outside.

When Leo returned, he shook his head at Raph and Mikey sharing a bowl of buttered popcorn, but then shrugged. "Well, I guess you'll be working those calories off soon. Can I have some?"

Raph snorted, eyes laughing, offering the bowl.

"Rock on, amigo," Mikey said excitedly. It was nice to have Leo back.

When Leo offered the bowl to Donnie, he shook his head.

"No thanks. Not really hungry."

"Ah, come on. How about just a handful?" Mikey coaxed.

Donnie shook his head again.

"Come on, Donatello. Where's your team spirit?" Raphael complained. "You can manage a handful, even if you're not hungry." 

"Well..."

"If he doesn't want any, he shouldn't be pressured into it. This is purely recreational," Leonardo put in, before munching a handful of popcorn.

"You know, on second thought, solidarity is a worthy cause." Donnie grabbed a handful of popcorn and crunched on it, smiling. He grabbed another handful, and Leo smiled at him, inclining his head.

"That's right. Better get your share before we eat it all."

The turtles ended up demolishing the popcorn and set off for the night in high spirits.


	7. Sleep and A Spar

True to his word, Leo knocked on Lotus' door when the turtles finished for the night. The others had gone ahead to the lair, assuming Leo would call them if he got into any trouble. His first attempt yielded no results, but when he knocked more insistently, the door was pulled open to reveal a sleepy-looking Lotus.

"Oh." Leo put a hand to his neck awkwardly. "Well, it appears you're fine. I'll just-"

But Lotus took his hand and waved him inside, closing the door behind him. Indicating his swords, she motioned that he should put them on the table by the couch. He shook his head, glancing back toward the door.

So Lotus took matters into her own hands, relieving Leo of his belt and weapons and setting them on the table before lying on rumpled sheets and motioning him beside her. At first, Leo hesitated, but then he considered how she looked small in comparison to the mattress and how her lips frowned in disappointment. He could spare ten minutes or so, just until she slept. She shouldn't go to sleep sad.

And so it was that Leo found himself in the situation he was in now, lying beside Lotus in a house shut tight against the night and the chilly wind, slipping ever closer to slumber as his exertion finally caught up to him.

"I should be going," he had said halfheartedly.

"Stay," she had whispered, as she held his head close to her heart and her breast cushioned his cheek.

And Leo found he didn't really want to resist, his brain too muddled and his body too tired. In any case, this felt right. This felt noble.

So he let Lotus lead him, never noticing how she subtly aroused him so that he didn't know whether he wanted sleep or passion. Was it manipulation? Perhaps. But Lotus wasn't taking chances. She wanted him with her tonight, and for that to happen, she could not allow his responsibility to assert itself.

Still, Lotus took pity on him. She knew he was too tired to truly appreciate her desire for him at the moment, and while she had no qualms about what they did behind closed doors, Leo's stricter sense of morality would probably be uneasy if she proposed the kinds of acts she envisioned. She would need to work up to it slowly. She wasn't sure if she had the patience, but really, it depended on how far Leo could tolerate going to keep her satisfied. 

She'd worry about it later. For now, she concentrated on gentle caresses up and down his shell, gratified to feel him relax against her. She lay next to him, close but separate. Yes. She felt satisfied and fulfilled to have him sharing her bed. "Leonardo?" she asked drowsily after some moments.

"Mmm?" he mumbled tiredly.

Lotus hesitated, unsure if this was really a good time to say what she felt. Deciding she owed him for making his brain work again, she lay gentle fingers against his ribs, sending pleasant tingles down his spine as she stroked the area rhythmically. "It is nice to have you here. Now."

"Not before now?" Leo murmured drowsily, chuckling to try to signal he was teasing.

"You impudent reptile," Lotus giggled, whacking him lightly on his upper arm.

Leo's kind laughter reinforced the tenderness and safety she felt. He drew her head and shoulders close to him, shifting so her temple lay against his chest as her head still lay on her pillow. One arm was curled under his pillow while his other hand rested casually on one of her breasts. Lotus lay on her back, one arm draped across Leo's pillow near his snout while her hair curled over Leo's upper arm. They fell asleep sharing a warm blanket, each wanting more nights just like this.

 

Leo woke to the feel of something sliding over his chest as he stretched slowly and rolled onto his shell with an audible exhale. Eyes snapping open with a startled gasp, his fingers brushed the coarse softness that tickled him and his momentary panic turned into embarrassed laughter. Smiling down at his sleeping flower, he lay on his side again and stroked her cheek lightly a couple times before resting his palm there. 

Lotus' hand twitched and her eyes opened slowly, her first conscious sensation that of Leo's hand against her face. And then she heard him.

"Ssssh, love," he was murmuring. "Sleep."

She vaguely registered that he sounded kind of sleepy himself, as though he hadn't been awake long. "You, too," she murmured back, eyes drifting shut.

But it was too late for Leo, who had lost his window to go back to sleep. He knew it was probably around 5:30. He'd normally be meditating with Sensei now. Sensei! He scrambled to his feet, suddenly afraid. He glanced around Lotus' apartment, as though he was just realizing he'd spent the night there. If he was going to get home before there were too many people around, he'd have to move soon. He eyed the teapot on her table from yesterday, lamenting that he didn't have time to make any before he faced his family's possible wrath.

After relieving himself and splashing water on his face, he wore his gear and headed for the door. But looking back at Lotus, who was still lying on the mattress, his hand hovered over the doorknob indecisively. She was sleeping. He should just leave. But how could he leave without a kiss? How could he just go without saying goodbye? Maybe he should leave a note.

Finding a notepad on a small desk in Lotus' room, he found a pencil next to it and wrote a short note apologizing for leaving abruptly and explaining that his family was probably going to kill him. However, in the event they spared him, he promised to call her later.

Tearing the page from the pad and replacing the pencil, he left the note on her dining table under the teapot and made his quiet exit, moving efficiently to the nearest sewer entrance and not relaxing until he was underground.

Leo was moving through the sewers, about two thirds of the way home, when something glanced off his shell and fell to the ground with a metallic clatter. Casting around for some alcove or tunnel to hide in, he found none and decided to just put his shell to the wall and fight. His swords were drawn with the ring of metal, and an answering blade swung to meet one of his with a clang. At this point, Leo stopped thinking and let instinct take over. He knew that in a combat situation, it was better to allow his muscles and previous experience to take control. Overthinking could sometimes waste valuable seconds. It seemed the warrior he fought also had a similar philosophy, though his mind whispered that it was curious no one had spoken yet.

His mysterious assailant followed his lead and fought conventionally at first, but there came a point when he or she seemed to get bored with the exchange or grow weary of the stalemate, and the flat side of the ninja's blade hit him in the chest. Leo gave a startled yelp before he fell onto his shell, though he'd managed to keep hold of one sword and block the blade angled to impale him through the shoulder. Narrowing his eyes, Leo held his sword to his attacker's abdomen as he felt cool metal against his neck.

Leo's assailant knelt near his head, unable to resist her laughter as she leaned over him to retrieve his fallen sword and curl his fingers around its hilt. Leo was laughing happily as her hair tickled his cheek and his snout, laying his weapons carefully on the ground as she sheathed her own sword. Straddling his thighs, Lotus planted a playful peck to his snout before he captured her lips for a more sensual kiss, tongues sliding together briefly before they pulled apart. 

Unbeknownst to the preoccupied couple, a keen-eyed, sharp-eared and silent ninja rat crept close enough to observe them, bending to pick up a fallen throwing star before moving far enough away to remain hidden, though not so far that he couldn't keep watching. Indeed, Splinter had seen the entire fight, coming to meet Leonardo and question him about his activities the night before. 

Sitting up, Leo braced himself against the ground before remembering he couldn't move with Lotus pinning him. "Would you let me up, please?" he queried, blushing a little.

"So you can run away again?" Lotus' tone was somewhat resentful.

"I wasn't running away. But I'm kind of losing circulation here."

Lotus gasped, eyes widening in apology as she scrambled off him and sat on the ground beside him, holding his hand gently and resting them on his leg.

"I thought you were asleep. If I'd known you were still awake, I'd have come back to you. And probably stayed entirely too long, knowing how you affect me. I have to get moving as it is." He tried to get up, but found his legs weren't quite recovered yet and wouldn't move the way he needed them to. Deciding it was a lost cause, he leaned back and lay his head on Lotus' shoulder while she kneaded one muscled thigh with her hands and he massaged his other leg.

"You said your family might kill you. Well, I could not let that happen. After all, that was my job. But just as before, I could not follow through." Lotus chuckled and smiled teasingly.

"You'd lose a good sparring partner."

"Yes, but it was not only that, and you know it."

Leo's smile was soft as he sheathed his swords and lay one palm flat against the ground. Getting to his feet, he clutched one of Lotus' hands and pulled her up with him "Come on, dear one. You'd better walk me home, if you really intend to save me from an untimely demise." His eyes twinkled as Lotus grinned. Splinter knew that was his cue to leave, and the last thing he heard was Lotus wondering where her throwing star was.


	8. Sorrow and Hope

True to his word, Leo knocked on Lotus' door when the turtles finished for the night. The others had gone ahead to the lair, assuming Leo would call them if he got into any trouble. His first attempt yielded no results, but when he knocked more insistently, the door was pulled open to reveal a sleepy-looking Lotus.

"Oh." Leo put a hand to his neck awkwardly. "Well, it appears you're fine. I'll just-"

But Lotus took his hand and waved him inside, closing the door behind him. Indicating his swords, she motioned that he should put them on the table by the couch. He shook his head, glancing back toward the door.

So Lotus took matters into her own hands, relieving Leo of his belt and weapons and setting them on the table before lying on rumpled sheets and motioning him beside her. At first, Leo hesitated, but then he considered how she looked small in comparison to the mattress and how her lips frowned in disappointment. He could spare ten minutes or so, just until she slept. She shouldn't go to sleep sad.

And so it was that Leo found himself in the situation he was in now, lying beside Lotus in a house shut tight against the night and the chilly wind, slipping ever closer to slumber as his exertion finally caught up to him.

"I should be going," he had said halfheartedly.

"Stay," she had whispered, as she held his head close to her heart and her breast cushioned his cheek.

And Leo found he didn't really want to resist, his brain too muddled and his body too tired. In any case, this felt right. This felt noble.

So he let Lotus lead him, never noticing how she subtly aroused him so that he didn't know whether he wanted sleep or passion. Was it manipulation? Perhaps. But Lotus wasn't taking chances. She wanted him with her tonight, and for that to happen, she could not allow his responsibility to assert itself.

Still, Lotus took pity on him. She knew he was too tired to truly appreciate her desire for him at the moment, and while she had no qualms about what they did behind closed doors, Leo's stricter sense of morality would probably be uneasy if she proposed the kinds of acts she envisioned. She would need to work up to it slowly. She wasn't sure if she had the patience, but really, it depended on how far Leo could tolerate going to keep her satisfied. 

She'd worry about it later. For now, she concentrated on gentle caresses up and down his shell, gratified to feel him relax against her. She lay next to him, close but separate. Yes. She felt satisfied and fulfilled to have him sharing her bed. "Leonardo?" she asked drowsily after some moments.

"Mmm?" he mumbled tiredly.

Lotus hesitated, unsure if this was really a good time to say what she felt. Deciding she owed him for making his brain work again, she lay gentle fingers against his ribs, sending pleasant tingles down his spine as she stroked the area rhythmically. "It is nice to have you here. Now."

"Not before now?" Leo murmured drowsily, chuckling to try to signal he was teasing.

"You impudent reptile," Lotus giggled, whacking him lightly on his upper arm.

Leo's kind laughter reinforced the tenderness and safety she felt. He drew her head and shoulders close to him, shifting so her temple lay against his chest as her head still lay on her pillow. One arm was curled under his pillow while his other hand rested casually on one of her breasts. Lotus lay on her back, one arm draped across Leo's pillow near his snout while her hair curled over Leo's upper arm. They fell asleep sharing a warm blanket, each wanting more nights just like this.

 

Leo woke to the feel of something sliding over his chest as he stretched slowly and rolled onto his shell with an audible exhale. Eyes snapping open with a startled gasp, his fingers brushed the coarse softness that tickled him and his momentary panic turned into embarrassed laughter. Smiling down at his sleeping flower, he lay on his side again and stroked her cheek lightly a couple times before resting his palm there. 

Lotus' hand twitched and her eyes opened slowly, her first conscious sensation that of Leo's hand against her face. And then she heard him.

"Ssssh, love," he was murmuring. "Sleep."

She vaguely registered that he sounded kind of sleepy himself, as though he hadn't been awake long. "You, too," she murmured back, eyes drifting shut.

But it was too late for Leo, who had lost his window to go back to sleep. He knew it was probably around 5:30. He'd normally be meditating with Sensei now. Sensei! He scrambled to his feet, suddenly afraid. He glanced around Lotus' apartment, as though he was just realizing he'd spent the night there. If he was going to get home before there were too many people around, he'd have to move soon. He eyed the teapot on her table from yesterday, lamenting that he didn't have time to make any before he faced his family's possible wrath.

After relieving himself and splashing water on his face, he wore his gear and headed for the door. But looking back at Lotus, who was still lying on the mattress, his hand hovered over the doorknob indecisively. She was sleeping. He should just leave. But how could he leave without a kiss? How could he just go without saying goodbye? Maybe he should leave a note.

Finding a notepad on a small desk in Lotus' room, he found a pencil next to it and wrote a short note apologizing for leaving abruptly and explaining that his family was probably going to kill him. However, in the event they spared him, he promised to call her later.

Tearing the page from the pad and replacing the pencil, he left the note on her dining table under the teapot and made his quiet exit, moving efficiently to the nearest sewer entrance and not relaxing until he was underground.

Leo was moving through the sewers, about two thirds of the way home, when something glanced off his shell and fell to the ground with a metallic clatter. Casting around for some alcove or tunnel to hide in, he found none and decided to just put his shell to the wall and fight. His swords were drawn with the ring of metal, and an answering blade swung to meet one of his with a clang. At this point, Leo stopped thinking and let instinct take over. He knew that in a combat situation, it was better to allow his muscles and previous experience to take control. Overthinking could sometimes waste valuable seconds. It seemed the warrior he fought also had a similar philosophy, though his mind whispered that it was curious no one had spoken yet.

His mysterious assailant followed his lead and fought conventionally at first, but there came a point when he or she seemed to get bored with the exchange or grow weary of the stalemate, and the flat side of the ninja's blade hit him in the chest. Leo gave a startled yelp before he fell onto his shell, though he'd managed to keep hold of one sword and block the blade angled to impale him through the shoulder. Narrowing his eyes, Leo held his sword to his attacker's abdomen as he felt cool metal against his neck.

Leo's assailant knelt near his head, unable to resist her laughter as she leaned over him to retrieve his fallen sword and curl his fingers around its hilt. Leo was laughing happily as her hair tickled his cheek and his snout, laying his weapons carefully on the ground as she sheathed her own sword. Straddling his thighs, Lotus planted a playful peck to his snout before he captured her lips for a more sensual kiss, tongues sliding together briefly before they pulled apart. 

Unbeknownst to the preoccupied couple, a keen-eyed, sharp-eared and silent ninja rat crept close enough to observe them, bending to pick up a fallen throwing star before moving far enough away to remain hidden, though not so far that he couldn't keep watching. Indeed, Splinter had seen the entire fight, coming to meet Leonardo and question him about his activities the night before. 

Sitting up, Leo braced himself against the ground before remembering he couldn't move with Lotus pinning him. "Would you let me up, please?" he queried, blushing a little.

"So you can run away again?" Lotus' tone was somewhat resentful.

"I wasn't running away. But I'm kind of losing circulation here."

Lotus gasped, eyes widening in apology as she scrambled off him and sat on the ground beside him, holding his hand gently and resting them on his leg.

"I thought you were asleep. If I'd known you were still awake, I'd have come back to you. And probably stayed entirely too long, knowing how you affect me. I have to get moving as it is." He tried to get up, but found his legs weren't quite recovered yet and wouldn't move the way he needed them to. Deciding it was a lost cause, he leaned back and lay his head on Lotus' shoulder while she kneaded one muscled thigh with her hands and he massaged his other leg.

"You said your family might kill you. Well, I could not let that happen. After all, that was my job. But just as before, I could not follow through." Lotus chuckled and smiled teasingly.

"You'd lose a good sparring partner."

"Yes, but it was not only that, and you know it."

Leo's smile was soft as he sheathed his swords and lay one palm flat against the ground. Getting to his feet, he clutched one of Lotus' hands and pulled her up with him "Come on, dear one. You'd better walk me home, if you really intend to save me from an untimely demise." His eyes twinkled as Lotus grinned. Splinter knew that was his cue to leave, and the last thing he heard was Lotus wondering where her throwing star was.


End file.
